


New school

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first year when the trolls and humans are in school together there are to schools a mix genderd one and a all girls one there thats the summary.





	

( a) terezi 

" kanaya calm down and talk to her rose is gonna love you like you love her " you had to reassure your freind kanaya who went to the other troll human highschool and had crush problams. " look who is talking terezi what about dave " you hear the smuggness in her voice as you face heats up and you think about dave strider tall, handsome , light blonde hair always wearing those cool shades dark tan skin." Shut up kanaya i have to leave"  
You make it to school and the whole day you just tail hin around until its the last period of the day where your right next to him. He looks at you and tou look up to him . " uh hey dave " you says sheepishly. And in a split second he pulls you into a sweet deep kiss. He had a rough demenor but the kiss was sweet and gentle. He pulled back and acted like nothing happend and then the bell rang where he darted out of the school. After getting your stuff you look for him outside of school. You see him walking out of school and you walk behind him. " dave wait up " he keeps walking " DAVE STOP WALKING AWAY ". He stops and you walk in front of him your face lighting up like a teal light. " what the hell im over here falling for you and then you kiss me and act like it never happend, just what the hell did you not mean it or something " oh god you feel burning tears coming up. " uh hey dont cry i did mean it i just didnt think you likedne that way" he wipes away your tears and kisses you again it was softer and more relaxed this time . You take his hand and walk home with him . This was gonna be nice.


End file.
